What is this Feeling? OneShot
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: After thinking it over, she found out why she couldn’t sleep: she was thinking about Meta Knight. There was something about the mysterious and isolated man that would give Phoebe the butterflies in her stomach. MKxOC they're gijinka in this


It was a dark and cold night. The moon's light radiated in the sky like a light bulb in a dark room. It was also a peaceful night in Dreamland, especially in Pupupu Village and the castle of King Dedede. Well, it wasn't peaceful for everyone in the castle.

A young girl by the name of Phoebe was not able to sleep whatsoever. She would close her eyes, but not feel sleepy; she would then opened her eyes and sit up. She groaned as she got irritated by her repetitiveness.

"Why can't I get to sleep?" She asked herself in a whisper.

She got up from her bed and exited her bedroom and the apartment she stayed in with the Cabinet Minster and his wife and two kids. She started roaming around a bit of the castle as quiet as a mouse, so she wouldn't disturb the king or anyone else in the castle. As she walked, she kept on thinking to herself the same question over and over, 'Why can't I get to sleep?'  
After thinking it over, she found out why she couldn't sleep: she was thinking about Meta Knight. There was something about the mysterious and isolated man that would give Phoebe the butterflies in her stomach. Was it his personality? His appearance? Both? Whatever it was, it also made her blush.

She was walking down a long corridor and noticed something from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw _him_ on the balcony looking up at the moonlit night. Her eyes grew wide and her face started feeling warm; she then got butterflies in her stomach. She stepped away from the balcony and hid along the walls, hoping that she wasn't seen by Meta Knight.  
'Why am I always so shy around Meta Knight?' She thought anxiously, looking down at the floor. Before she could think of anything, she heard footsteps approach her.

"Phoebe?" Meta Knight asked, who appeared in front of her.

Phoebe was in shock. She looked up and saw him staring at her. "M-Meta Knight! H-How did you know I was here?"

"I have my reasons." He replied.

Phoebe's heart started beating a bit faster than usual.

"What are you doing up at this late hour?" He asked.

"I... I couldn't sleep."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Phoebe bit her lip and looked down, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to tell him that she was thinking about him, although she didn't know why exactly. She then shrugged. "I honestly don't know." She lied, "I just can't."

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

He lifted her chin with his hand and scanned her face. He noticed that her face was a bit red. "There must be a reason for you to be up." He said, "Your face is red and you seem very anxious about something."

She blushed a bit more and stuttered, "N-No. O-Of course not. I'm not a-anxious about anything."

"It seems like it. You're stuttering as well."

Phoebe then blushed another shade of red. He took her hand and took her to the balcony. "If you ever need to tell me or anyone else anything, then you can tell us."

Phoebe nodded. She then smiled. She felt happy now that she was able to respond to him and talk to him.

Phoebe was now confused. At first she was anxious and shy, but now she was smiling? 'Why am I now so happy to be around him?' She thought, 'Is it because he talked to me and noticed how I was?' She then realized why she was different around Meta Knight: she liked him. No, not liked, loved. She blushed like crazy at the realization.

She looked up at Meta Knight and saw that he was looking up at the moon, so she looked up at the moon as well.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, still gazing up at the bright sphere in the sky.  
Meta Knight looked down at her and said, "Yeah."

"Have you ever had that feeling when you're around someone, you feel very shy and you don't want them to know how you feel, but just being around them makes you... happy?"

He looked back up at the sky. "Well, I have been having that feeling for a while, but I don't know what that feeling is either..."

"Oh." She then looked down below in the fields.

Meta Knight looked down at Phoebe and asked, "Are you having those feelings as well?"

Phoebe's eyes grew slightly and stuttered, "I-I think s-so.."

He then lifted her chin again to face him, so he could gaze into her eyes. The way he gazed at her made it feel like she was under a spell. She couldn't take her eyes off of his golden yellow eyes. She then noticed his eyes turning blue; she had never seen his eyes turn that color before. They soon turned yellow again. He smiled and slowly leaned towards her and softly grazed his lips along hers.

Phoebe blushed an apple red and her eyes grew wide, not knowing that Meta Knight would do such a thing. She soon closed her eyes and wrapped her arms like chains around his neck. Meta Knight then moved one hand down to her waist, while his other hand stroked Phoebe's long, silky brown hair.

They soon separated the kiss and looked into each other's eyes once again. Phoebe then slithered her hand to Meta Knight's neck, as Meta Knight laid a hand on her cheek.

"Th-This must be the feeling that we're experiencing." Phoebe whispered.

Meta Knight nodded. "So, is this the feeling... love?"

Phoebe smiled and said, "Yes... Yes it is."


End file.
